


The Hero Fights On!

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: AmeChuWeek 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dudes go to a countryside fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero Fights On!

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up injuring myself badly on the 2nd day of AmeChu week...so I'm super late posting this. 
> 
> Ah, so sorry about that! 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Day #2: Amusement+Fair / Lazy+Picnic

 

Yao’s attracted most to the games at the fair, and hardly wants to go on any of the rides. Alfred would find this annoying, but he finds it amusing instead as Yao points out cute plushes that he wants and then all but orders Alfred to win them for him like he’s too good to do it for himself — like he’s a king or something.

“They don’t have this kinda stuff in China?” he asks as he settles the air rifle down on the table in front of him and the man behind the counter grudgingly pulls down a huge lion toy for Yao.

Yao just shrugs, takes the golden beast, and glances over at the next booth.

“It’s not like it’s hard for you to win,” Yao says as Alfred’s sliding over some cash for the ring toss. “Besides, they’re cute!”

Alfred looks at the large goldfish that Yao wants this time, and then at Yao. He looks at the lion plush, which is one of the few of the fair’s plushes that are actually manufactured decently, and then at Yao. “Cute?” he says with something like wonder in his voice. Only Yao would find knock off goods… cute. Al guesses that makes Yao cute in his own way.

“Yes, cute,” Yao says stubbornly.

The girl running the ring toss rolls her eyes as she hands over the rings and then apathetically goes through the rules. Alfred patiently listens, even though this isn’t his first fair, and won’t be his last. When she’s done, she steps aside, and Alfred lines up his shot.

Yao has complete faith that he’s going to win, and Alfred… he’s never been _good_ at disappointing people who have faith in him. Besides, it’s far too easy. All the games have been thus far.

The rings land, one after another, finding their way home around the bottlenecks of empty coke bottles. The girl hands over the goldfish, and Yao tucks it under his other arm.

“Should we stop by the car again?” Alfred asks. His backseat is filled with the plushes from their first trip around the fair.

“Yeah, we should. You wanted to go on some of the rides, right?” Yao starts walking towards the parking lot, and Alfred sighs and starts walking behind him.

“But you don’t want to, right?” Alfred asks, “I don’t want to force you to do somethin-”

“You wouldn’t be forcing me,” Yao laughs, interrupting him.

So, Alfred shrugs. They put the lion and goldfish in the backseat of his car to join the rest of Yao’s ever growing collection. Alfred can’t help but think as he looks back in the car that he has _no_ idea how Yao’s going to get all of them back home with him. He’s pretty sure the lion alone is too big for Yao’s suitcase.

“You look thoughtful,” Yao says as Alfred closes the back door and locks the car back up.

“Trying to figure out which ride to drag you on first!”

Yao takes his hand, and squeezes it, and then doesn’t let go. “I’m sure you have some rides in mind.”

Alfred does, so he adjusts their hands and brings Yao’s up to press a kiss to the back of it. “Any rides I want?”

Yao watches him for a moment and then looks ahead at the fair. “Well, I suppose most of these are safe enough.”

“Now,” Alfred says, grinning when Yao looks back at him, “when have I ever led you astray?”

Yao smiles, and it’s a smile that warms Alfred from the inside. “Lead on, Hero.”

* * *

 

Yao’s flustered, and sweating by the time they get off the third ride, so Alfred decides to cut him a break, and tells him to sit while he goes and gets them some soda. Yao laughs, uses the edge of his shirt to wipe at his face, and then settles down on a bench.

“Don’t get lost,” Yao teasingly says. Alfred flashes him a grin, shoots him two thumbs way up, and runs to the food stands.

He’s in line to get them some nice cool drinks when he spots it in the arms of the girl ahead of him. He asks where she got it from, and she turns to her date who just shrugs and goes, “The high striker.”

He muses that over as he jogs back to Yao’s side and presses the soda bottle to his cheek.

“Ah, thank you.” Yao closes his eyes and takes the bottle, letting out a soft sigh at the cool of the plastic against his skin. Alfred grins, and opens his bottle, sipping the coke as he looks around the fair.

“Thinking about the next ride?” Yao asks with a laugh.

“Figured we’d go on the Ferris Wheel next,” Alfred says. “Call it a night with that. Sorta a long drive back.”

Yao tilts his head back and looks at the dark sky for a moment. “Yeah, it is pretty late now, huh? What time will they close?”

Alfred shrugs. “We have some time.”

Yao grins at him. “Then let’s not waste it.”

Alfred offers him a hand, and Yao takes it, sliding his fingers up around Alfred’s wrist.

“I found something that I think you’d like, though.” Alfred helps Yao up, and Yao looks at his face for a moment.

“Well then, show me.”

Alfred laughs, and Yao tucks his arm in his before smiling.

* * *

 

Yao looks at the dragon plush, and then he looks at Alfred, and his smile is so exceedingly fond as he says, “You want to win that for me?”

“Yeah, figured you’d like it!” Alfred puffs up with pride as the owner of the test of strength leans on the mallet.

Yao laughs, “Yeah, I’d like it but…” He waves Alfred back from the man working the high striker, and whispers in Alfred’s ear, “Can you really hit that without breaking it?”

Alfred looks dubiously at the simple machine and shrugs. “Worth a shot, right?”  

Yao smirks and squeezes his arm. “Try not to break it.”

“What, no kiss for good luck?” Alfred teases as he looks down at that smirk. It slips for a moment, and then changes into a softer look, a more considering look.

“I’ll kiss you later,” Yao promises.

Alfred salutes him, and then goes to listen to the high striker guy explain the rules. He picks up the mallet, and touches it gently to the pad. It goes to the halfway mark.

“Is that enough for that dragon?” he asks as the owner politely claps.

“That dragon?” The owner asks and Alfred confirms with a nod. “All the way to the top for that!”

“Alllll right,” Alfred says. He rolls his shoulders and then stops before he hits the pad. Wouldn’t do to break it after all. He gives it a nice lovetap, and up-up-up it shoots. The bell rings. The dragon is secured, Yao grins at him, and off to the Ferris Wheel they go.

* * *

 

“I really thought you would break it,” Yao says with a laugh once they’re settled in their car. Alfred just grins at him, and studies him in the shifting lights. They’re alone in the car, and they’re sitting opposite each other. Yao’s dragon is halfway on his lap, and halfway on the seat next to him.

“I know how to control my strength.”

“You didn’t always.”

“Yeah. But I’ve learned!”

“Yes, you really have,” Yao touches his knee, and Alfred relaxes and just watches him.

“Did you have fun?”

“Of course. Your country and your people are really lovely, Alfred.”

“I’m glad you think so!” Alfred almost shakes with joy as he looks out the window of their car at the fair stretching beneath them. “They’re really giving it their all, and it’s nice, you know? That they can smile like this means I’m doing something right, at least!”  

“Exactly!” Yao moves his hand up and laces his fingers through Alfred’s. “You’re doing great things. Even if they are troublesome at times for the rest of us, the fact that you’re doing what you can for _your_ people means that it’ll work out in the end. So you just keep fighting on, and I’ll do the same for what I believe is right for _my_ people.”

Alfred falls silent for a moment. “Even if that means we become enemies again?”

Yao smirks at him. “Have we ever stopped being enemies, though?”

Alfred frowns at him. “We’re not enemies.”

“We are rivals, though at the least,” Yao looks out the window. “This joy on your people’s faces… I want the same thing for my people. And you want to keep your people looking happy. Due to how things are in the world lately, I think ‘rivals’ is a good enough word for our political relationship. But…”

“But?”

“We’re not our politics, Alfred,” Yao looks back at him, and holds both his hands. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Alfred says. “I know that.”

Yao’s smile is so beautifully heartbreaking when the first firework goes off. And then in the next, he’s sliding across the small space to climb on Alfred’s lap and kissing him.

“Hey,” Alfred says when they part and he’s realized that time hasn’t stopped, but rather the Ferris Wheel has slowed down and they’re hanging near the top, “that the kiss you promised me?”

“Yes,” Yao says, caging Alfred’s head in with his hands on either side. “This one is thanks for the dragon.” He kisses Alfred again, and Alfred grins, holding on to him tightly. “For the goldfish,” another kiss, “for the lion,” and by the time Yao has gotten done thanking him, they’re at the top.

“I should do things for you more often.”

“Mhm, you could do them for me forever if you’d like,” Yao says with a kiss to his forehead.

“Forever?” Alfred asks, “What like as your servant?”

Yao scoffs, “More like as my own prince.”

“Whaaat and not a King?”

“There can only be one King, Alfred!”

Alfred laughs, “All right, all right. I’ll be your prince, I guess.”

“Great, I always did want my own Prince Charming!”

They’re still laughing when they get back to the ground.

* * *

 

Alfred’s driving them back to the city when he starts thinking back over what Yao said. There can only be one King, huh? His fingers tap on the steering wheel as Yao dozes off in the seat next to him, curled up against the leather, with his exhales painting fog on the glass of the window.

The male lover of a King would be called… he decides to hit up the internet when he has to stop and get gas. Yao sleeps on, and that’s great because Alfred drops his phone after he reads up a bit. Thankfully the case it’s in is sturdy because Alfred’s hands aren’t as he blushes.

Huh, he thinks. He finishes pumping the gas and then starts back driving.

“Hey, Yao,” he asks after a while when he notices Yao shifting.

“Hm?”

“Was that a marriage proposal earlier?”

Yao doesn’t say anything, and when Alfred looks over, he has his feet on the dash and his hands folded over his chest. He notices Alfred looking and tilts his head in acknowledgement.

“Was it?” Alfred presses.

Yao just smiles, “I wonder, hm?”

Alfred smiles at him, and looks at the stuffed toys he can see in his rearview mirror, “Well, we can discuss that later then. Go back to sleep. We still have a few more hours of driving ahead of us.”

“America,” Yao says, and Alfred doesn’t know if he means the actual _land_ or Alfred himself, “is just so pointlessly big.”

“But you still like it.”

“Mhm.”

“Hell, I’d say you even _love_ it.”

“Mhm.” A glance over, and Yao’s looking directly at him with a soft look on his face, “I wonder.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reference at the end can be a bit confusing but the short explanation is this: 
> 
> If a King marries someone of the same gender they couldn't *also* be 'King'. So that person would be a 'Prince' in rank! There's a useful post floating around on tumblr that explains this better...! 
> 
> Anyway...! Onward to the next challenge! 
> 
> I won't let a few pulled/sprained anythings keep me from writing! 
> 
> Ah, comments/kudos are appreciated as always!


End file.
